Vivendo em Sonhos, Acordando para o Real
by Anita4
Summary: Serena vive sonhando com o seu amado Tuxedo Mask . Agora há uma festa na cidade e ela tem que ir lá, mas está sozinha! Por outro lado Andrew aposta sobre quem Darien levará, ou seja: um certo coelho da lua. CLASSIC - COMPLETA


Notas Iniciais: 

Ficção: Sailor moon é minha assim como todos esses personagens. 

Fato: Eu tenho esta história. 

Ficção: O Darien é meu!!! Assim como o Lantis, o Yusuke, o Ikki, o... 

Fato: Eu não tenho namorado... Estou disponível, hehehe 

Ficção: Eu odeio e-mail 

Fato: anita_fiction@yahoo.com está doida pra ficar com a caixa cheia ou vcs ficam sem fics! 

Olho Azul Apresenta: 

**Vivendo em Sonhos, Acordando para o Real**

Estou voando... Vejo as nuvens abaixo e um céu estrelado acima... Vestida de Sailor Moon, naquela roupa mínima, eu nem sinto frio. Então eu o vejo em uma das enormes nuvens fofas e brancas... Desço levemente e estamos frente a frente.

-Tuxedo Mask! Você me ama, não é?-ele me dá aquele sorriso assegurador, sua capa está dançando com o vento e eu começo a pular de alegria.-Eu sabia que me amava!!! Eu tinha razão, Rei estava completamente enganada!!! Você me ama!!!-logo eu o olho, ainda está sorrindo, tão lindo.-Se me ama, diga quem é... 

-Antes eu tenho que lhe pedir algo.-disse ele, naquela sua voz roca, mas suave.Assenti com a cabeça, o que mais eu poderia fazer, ele me amava!!!Então ele chegou mais perto e colocou suas mãos em meus ombros.-ACORDA OU SENÃO VAI SE ATRASAR!!!-senti-me sendo sacudida e tudo rodava. 

-Serena!!!-acordei com minha mãe me sacudindo. 

-O quê?-perguntei meio grogue.-Como assim, Tuxedo Mask? 

-Serena, chega de sonhar, se se atrasar pra aula não vai poder fazer a prova!-a palavra prova foi mais eficiente que um enorme balde de água fria. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

O dia tinha sido péssimo! Pra variar cheguei atrasada e só pude fazer prova porque chorei tanto que a professora Mônica teve pena de mim. Talvez estivesse num bom humor com a chegada daquela festa da cidade. 

Eu tinha comprado o vestido na semana passada e iria sozinha, não eu não tenho acompanhante. Sou chorona, imatura e gulosa... Talvez por isso os garotos não me convidem. A vida é uma droga! Logo eu que sou uma menina muito romântica estou sozinha. 

O pior é que por eu ter pedido para a minha mãe comprar o vestido, ela não aceitou o meu fica para outra vez e está me obrigando a ir... Alguém entende as mães? Em compensação, o meu pai já até disse que a reembolsa com juros e correção monetária se ela me deixar ficar em casa. Estou torcendo por ele. 

Seria péssimo ir a um baile destes no qual só vão pares, pelo ao menos todas as minhas amigas vão estar acompanhadas, até a Amy foi chamada! Richard veio especialmente para visitá-la e levá-la lá. Faz tempo que não o vejo, será que está bem? 

De qualquer forma... O que eu faço se eu tiver que ir? Por favor! É um baile!!! Segundo a definição do dicionário das meninas: Evento que ocorre irregularmente, apropriado para provocar inveja nas outras, armas utilizadas, que combinam perfeitamente são um vestido caro e um par liiiindo. Sintomas de desespero para conseguí-las são promessas sem fim para os pais e implorar para o primeiro garoto que aparecer pela a frente. 

Eu implorei pros meus pais e estou prestes a fazer o segundo!!! Que droga, eu odeio esta minha vida que nem mais ou menos é... Péssima!!! 

Chego ao salão de jogos e por sorte sem trombar com Darien por um segundo!!! E ele não está lá... Pelo ao menos algo para me fazer feliz, não é? 

-Olá, Andrew!-cumprimento feliz o homem loiro atrás do balcão. 

-Olá, Serena, estamos alegre, não é?-e ele sorri, é tão liiindo!!! 

-É um recorde! Não encontrei com Darien por um segundo hoje. 

-Ah...-ele balança a cabeça num tom de reprovação.-Vocês deviam tentar parar um pouco de brigar, não é? 

-Se ele começasse por aprender o meu nome... 

Andrew abaixa a cabeça submisso e sai para atender algum outro cliente e logo ouço Rei me chamando lá fora e saio. 

-Olá, Rei!-cumprimento alegre. 

-E aí, Serena? Estou comprando meu vestido junto com Lita e Amy, acontece que as duas divergem na opinião, que tal você desequilibrar, hein?-eu dou o meu melhor sorriso e a sigo até a loja onde as outras duas estavam. 

BUMP! 

-Desculpa!!!-digo ao notar que acabei de colidir com alguém e ouço Rei rir. 

-Ah, olha quem temos aqui... Ninguém menos que a Cabecinha de Vento. 

-Darien...-digo por entre os dentes, meu bom-humor novamente esquecido. 

-Hahahahahaha, vocês dois são destinados... A brigarem pela eternidade! Hahahhaha...-Rei ri e interrompe o início de mais uma briga entre eu e Darien.-Agora vamos, Serena, ou as meninas desistirão de nos esperar... Até mais, Darien! 

*-*-*-Darien-*-*-* 

Olhei as duas jovens saírem dali e Serena voltou a rir, Rei tinha dito algo sobre loja, por que as mulheres gostam tanto disso? Não vejo graça alguma... Mas era uma vista bem bonita ver Serena sorrir, isso nunca acontecia comigo por perto, na verdade, isto terminava com a minha chegada. 

Desta vez tinha sido um encontro rápido, mas normalmente nós nos insultaríamos por horas e horas, esquecendo de tudo ao nosso redor, não sei porque faço um papel tão ridículo, incomodar-me com uma garota de quinze anos recém-feitos! 

-Mentiroso!-minha mente grita, enquanto volto a seguir meu caminho de todo dia, em direção ao salão de jogos, onde trabalha o meu melhor amigo, Andrew, que acontece de já ter sido o paquera de Serena por algum tempo, até que ela descobriu sobre sua namorada e caiu fora. 

Sim, eu sei porque eu dou tempos de minha atenção àquela menina com duas marias-chiquinhas saindo de coques. É porque ela acontece de ser a minha quedinha. 

Ridículo! Já me gritei tanto isso, mas nunca escuto. Não sei porque um cara de faculdade como eu pode ter uma "quedinha", pior ainda, brigar com ela o tempo todo, como criancinhas que se gostam... 

Não, ela não deve gostar de mim, corrijo, ela deve me odiar, eu sou aquele quem mexe com ela, implicando com tudo, suas notas, hábitos alimentares, jeito de falar e até com seu penteado, quando na verdade a acho tão linda! Mais ainda quando está brava e muita mais ainda quando está sorrindo, como eu queria que ela sorrisse para mim como já fez tantas vezes para o Andrew e de certa forma ainda faz... Como eu queria que o destino me desse alguma chance, arranjasse-nos algum jeito, como sempre consegue para que nos colidamos dia após dia! 

-Darien...-olhei para cima e notei que já estava sentado em um banco no salão de jogos e Andrew olhava preocupado para mim. 

-Só vaguei um pouco demais em pensamentos. 

-Alguma gata? 

-Não.-menti, eu sei, mas se Andrew soubesse... Ele não contaria, mas implicaria e pior, tentaria nos juntar. Não daria certo. 

-Ninguém nunca te alcança, Darien... 

-Isso é mentira...-pensei de novo em Serena. 

-Alguém vivo e que não tenha ganhado um prêmio Nobel? 

-Andrew!-e meu amigo sorriu. 

-Pronto para o baile? 

-Não sei se vou... 

-Vamos! É um compromisso social, Darien... 

-Andrew... Pare com isso! 

-Você pode conseguir qualquer garota em Tóquio como par... Sabe disso! 

-É... Mas eu não quero. 

-Que tal fazermos o seguinte: Você vai com a primeira garota que entrar aqui em dez minutos e se nenhuma aparecer você não vai, certo?-eu o olhei, aquilo era um salão de jogos que tinha uma mini-lanchonete anexa. Ainda assim era difícil ver alguma garota por ali, a menos que fosse a mãe de algum dos pirralhos viciados dali de dentro.-Concorda? 

-Certo, contando a partir de agora.-olhei para o meu relógio e o coloquei em cronômetro. 

-Você vai com alguém... 

-Difícil...-e Andrew me deu um sorriso, saindo para atender dois garotos que acaram de entrar. Logo colocou o meu delicioso café de todo o dia e começou a atender ao resto. 

Minha terceira xícara e nenhuma garota havia entrada, chequei o um relógio e faltavam exatamente dezessete segundos... Dezesseis... 

Ninguém conseguiria entrar, decidi tomando o último gole de café da minha xícara, ou pelo ao menos tentando, já que num outro segundo senti um tapa bem forte nas minhas costas. 

-Darien!-quase cuspi tudo e me virei, aquela voz fez meu coração bater, não esperava ouví-la de novo, hoje. 

-Serena? Já não veio aqui hoje?-a garota me olhou, devo ter parecido um pouco alegre no meio da minha surpresa... Opa! 

-Mas Rei logo me levou até a loja de roupas, você sabe... O baile da cidade e tudo o mais... 

-Entendo, você vai, né? 

-Sim! Só entre quinze e dezenove, eu estou dentro!-ela não parecia tão animada assim. 

-E está sem par?-perguntei, voltando a implicar com ela para variar, por que eu não podia manter aquele tom amigável? 

-Você é um idiota, Darien!-disse ela no tom chorão de sempre.-Só porque é um dos mais bonitos, senão o mais, da cidade, não quer dizer que tem o direito de implicar assim comigo... Não tenho a mesma sorte que você... 

-Bonitos? Este é seu parecer sobre mim?-eu entendi bem? Epa! Ela realmente disse que me acha bonito? 

-Eu não sou cega, Darien... Por isso deve ser tão esnobe, sabia!? 

-Obrigado pelo elogio...-disse eu me virando, acho que corei por uns segundos, espero que ela não tenha notado, eu já tinha ouvido aquilo de outras, mas vindo da Serena, minha pequena Cabecinha de Vento... Era demais! 

-Serena está aí há muito tempo, não é?-vi Andrew entrando na conversa e imaginei que já estivesse ali há um bom tempo. 

-Sim... Tive a infelicidade de falar com Darien.-e ela deu aquele sorriso que eu tanto desejava para mim, quando a olhei ela fechou a cara numa careta. 

-Mas foi você que me deu um tapa nas costas!-falei acusador e notei que Andrew colocava minha quarta xícara. 

-Você veio bem em tempo...-Andrew falou e quase cuspi o meu primeiro gole quando notei o significado das palavras... Serena tinha chegado dentro do prazo, nem eu podia negar. 

-De que?-perguntou ela, inocente de tudo. 

-Depois eu te explico, quer quantas fichas hoje?-perguntou meu amigo me dando uma piscada e eu procurei onde enfiar a cabeça. 

-Cinco!-respondeu a garota pagando e recebendo suas fichas. E foi jogar. 

Terminei logo meu café e tentei fugir, mas a mão do Andrew apertava meu braço. 

-Ora, ora, o que aconteceu, hein...? Que surpresa! Esperei os dois terminarem com os insultos diários, mas vi muito bem quando Serena chegou.-Andrew me olhava com um sorriso mais que bobo na face.-Quando devo avisá-la que agora ela tem como par "o garoto mais bonito da cidade"? 

-Andrew... Ela não vale... 

-Ela vai e tem quinze anos. Vamos, Darien! Vai ser perfeito! 

-Não vamos estar vivos ao fim da noite! 

-Uma chance para se reconciliarem.-ele tinha razão, eu estava feliz, muito feliz, mas sabia que não era só eu...Levantei-me pagando o café consumido e disse: 

-Não depende só de mim. O baile é depois de amanhã... Convença-a. Eu vou e isto é certo, dei a minha palavra, mas ela não tem nada com isso.-e saí, torcendo para que Andrew conseguisse. 

*-*-*-*-Serena-*-*-*-*-* 

-Droooooogaaaaaaa!-gritei com todos os meus dois pulmões, aquela tinha sido a minha última ficha. 

-Mas você quase alcançou o recorde que sua amiga Mina bateu ontem...-ouvi Andrew dizer e olhei o quadro de recordes, ele estava certo. Eu teria alcançado se não tivesse perdido três fichas ouvindo a voz irritante de Darien, eu já falei quem ele é? 

Pois bem, ele é o homem mais grosseiro, arrogante, irritante, metido, implicante, idiota e outros da face da Terra. O meu pior inimigo, pior até que o Nega Versus, arrisco dizer. 

-Vamos, Serena, outro dia você tenta de novo... Vai ver só estava distraída com a proximidade do Baile da Cidade, este ano você vai poder ir não é? 

-Sim...-meu tom me denunciou. 

-Está realmente sem par?-perguntou ele, me guiando até um banco no galpão. 

-É... E vou ter que ir porque já fiz a minha mãe comprar o vestido...-Andrew pareceu pensar por uns tempos e ter uma idéia. 

-Já sei!-ele exclamou, me fazendo pular de susto. 

-O quê?-perguntei recuperando-me do susto. 

-Eu tenho um par ideal para você... 

-Sério? Nas vésperas do baile? 

-Sim...-tirei meu sorriso da cara e olhei desconfiada. 

-E quem é? 

-É um cara popular que ainda não sabe com quem vai... Pois eu fiquei de arranjar o par dele. 

-Popular?-minha desconfiança aumentou, eu conhecia o Andrew, ele era como o irmão mais velho que nunca tive. 

-Sim, as garotas o acham muito bonito e ele é meu grande amigo, sujeito simpático. 

-Bonito... Está falando que um cara legal e bonito, sem contar que popular, está disponível tão perto do baile? E como pode garantir que ele me aceitaria?-ele me deu uma piscada. 

-Você é bonita e por via das dúvidas, eu mando, terá que aceitar. 

-Eu o conheço? Se é tão popular... 

-Sim.-então ele mudou o rosto para sério. 

-E qual é o nome dele? 

-Chiba.-disse ele e quase tive um ataque. 

-Andrew!-ele me olhou com cara de cordeirinho. 

-O quê? Nunca ouviu falar? 

-Claro! Sabe que ele é o meu pior inimigo!-falei, querendo, na verdade, enforcá-lo, quase caí na do Andrew. 

-Você já sabia do sobrenome do Darien? 

-Não diga este nome perto de mim. 

-Puxa... Quase consegui... 

-Que foi isso? Querendo me empurrar o Darien!? Aquele idiota está sem par então? 

-É... Eu o convenci a ir hoje... Prometi arranjar alguém. 

-E o empurrou para a primeira que viu!? 

-Muitas queriam ter a sua sorte, Serena. 

Confesso, eu sabia que ele era o garoto mais popular da cidade, que menina não saberia, cansei de ouvir conversas sobre ele. Também confesso que o acho muuuuito bonito, um gato, na verdade, com seu cabelo preto e aquela mecha rebelde que me faz sempre querer ajeitá-la e seus incríveis olhos azuis da cor da meia noite que me faz perder o controle da situação. 

"Chega, Serena!"-minha mente gritou pela milésima vez, lá ia eu pensando no Darien, se há uma coisa que não preciso agora é me apaixonar por outro sujeito calado como Tuxedo Mask e com quem, ainda por cima, eu brigo diariamente. 

-Serena...-Andrew disse calmo, me tirando do transe.-Está considerando ir com o Darien? 

-Não. 

-Vamos, pense um pouco, você vai fazer suas amigas e inimigas babarem por ele. 

-Eu o daria com muito prazer. 

-Por quê? 

-Eu não o suporto, brigaríamos logo logo. 

-Talvez com uma mudança de ambiente e mediante a necessidade de ambos estarem acompanhados... 

-Não acredito em milagres tão grandes, Andrew. 

-Serena... Não seja cabeça-dura. Você precisa de um acompanhante para ir a essa festa. 

-E? 

-Eu preciso de uma garota para ir com o Darien. 

-O Darien precisa de mim para não passar um ridículo, é isso, Andrew? 

-Não... Ele não precisa de você para isso. 

-Nem eu preciso dele, posso muito bem ir sozinha ou com o meu irmão...-falei cruzando os braços, teimosa, preferia ir com a Lua a ir com o Sammy. 

-Darien vai ser muito bonzinho com você... 

-Como pode garantir? 

-Eu dou a minha palavra, vou estar com a Rita. 

-Não sei... 

-Pense bem! Darien, o mais popular dali, entrando com você nos braços, só seu, por uma noite inteira. 

-Está exagerando.-ele estava me convencendo... 

-Não estou, Darien é gentil com as mais "Bavárias"... 

-Bavárias? 

-A cerveja dos amigos, hehe. 

-Andrew! 

-Bem, o Darien não sai com elas a menos que um amigo implore, quando ele sai, é muito gentil. 

-Mesmo assim... Quem garante que será comigo, se devota a sua vida para me atormentar! 

-Eu já disse que o tenho nas minhas mãos.-olhei para Andrew, eu estava desesperada e ir com o Darien seria maravilhoso! Afinal ele era um rapaz cobiçado que seria inalcançável para uma garotinha infantil de quinze anos que ainda usa marias-chiquinhas e tira notas baixíssimas. 

-Prove de alguma forma...-eu decidir ir com ele, se o próprio provasse que queria ir comigo. 

-Diga você mesma. 

-Faça-o me convidar. 

-Fácil! 

-E me prometer que ficará comigo o baile todo, irá embora quando eu quiser e...-epa! Eu já estava exagerando para alguém que estava numa situação pior. Afinal, Darien nem devia saber dessa brincadeirinha do Andrew de cupido. 

-E o quê?-perguntou Andrew. 

-E ser gentil...-completei. 

-Facílimo! É a obrigação dele como seu acompanhante. Vá para casa e ele que te convide da forma que ele quiser, se você quiser aceite. Vá logo! 

-Certo... Vamos ver se isso é verdade.-falei mais comigo mesma que com Andrew e fui para casa. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

-Alô, Chiba falando.-atendi meu celular, estava numa lanchonete, esperando a resposta de Andrew quanto a Serena. 

-Sou eu, cara...-disse o tal, parecia alegre, ótimo! 

-E então?-perguntei, com o coração na boca. 

-Darien... Ela não está muito convencida não, falei que eu estava escolhendo sua acompanhante, não mencionei nenhuma aposta. Ela deve aceitar se você fizer o que ela pediu. Lembre-se que tem que ir com ela, então é bom conseguir.-ouvi tudo, com um sorriso, ele não sabia que se precisa me ajoelharia aos pés dela, cantando "Fly me to the Moon", com um buquê de rosas vermelhas, vestido de Tuxedo Mask. Só para tê-la como minha acompanhante.-Darien! Fala alguma coisa! 

-Ah, desculpa, eu estava tomando meu café...-menti. 

-Você é viciado em cafeína, por um acaso? 

-Não, ainda não.-eu estava viciado... Mas em outra coisa... Numa coisinha loira linda de olhos azuis. 

-Ótimo... Bem, as condições são que...-ele falou tudo, não era difícil, faria aquilo com qualquer uma... Imagine com ela! Por isso prometi a mim mesmo que seria uma noite mais que especial. 

Desliguei o celular e paguei o sorvete que eu havia tomado fazia dez minutos. Saindo fui em direção a uma floricultura e comprei um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Tinha anotado o telefone da Serena, com ele procurei seu endereço no catálogo. 

Estava nervoso quando estacionei e disquei o telefone de minha amada Serena Tsukino, minha Coelhinha devia estar me esperando chamá-la para o baile...

-Alô, casa dos Tsukino.-falou uma voz feminina do outro lado do telefone, devia ser a mãe dela, eu já tinha falado com mães de namoradas, esta seria fácil, era só fazer uma voz bonita e simpática, esta era a minha futura namorada se eu tivesse sorte. Então, coopere, senhora Tsukino.

-Alô, poderia falar com Serena Tsukino?-ótimo, ser bem formal, para não levantar perguntas esquisitas para Serena, depois.

-Claro, vou chamá-la!-a mãe dela respondeu, bem-humorada.-Sereeeeeenaaaaaaaa!!!-ouvi-a gritando no fundo. 

-Já estou indo, mamãe...-gritou Serena, apressada, ouvi seus passinhos pela escada e respirei fundo... 

*-*-*-Serena-*-*-* 

-Alô, Serena na linha.-respondi, tomando fôlego, minhas bochechas vermelhas com o pensamento de que poderia ser o Darien, estava deitada na cama havia trinta minutos, esperando a campanhia ou o telefone... 

-Olá, Cabecinha de Vento, como vai?-pela a primeira vez não fiquei irritada e sim aliviada. Não eu gosto dele, mas estava era a prova de que Andrew estava falando a verdade, eu iria ao baile com um bonitão! 

-Bem... É você, Darien? 

*-*-*-Darien-*-*-* 

-Sim... Alguém mais te chama assim? Diga o nome e eu cobro direitos autorais.-brinquei, tentando aliviar a minha própria tensão, ouvi-a gargalhar leve do outro lado da linha, encostei-me na parede, aliviado, era difícil que ela fizesse isso perto de mim... E foi a primeira vez que foi para mim! 

-Só o processará se "eu" o deixar vivo, só por hábito, o meu nome é Serena.-ela disse num tom brincalhão. 

-Certo...-disse num fingido tom de derrotado, estávamos numa ótima conversa até agora. 

-E então como conseguiu o meu telefone? 

-Andrew...-respondi. 

*-*-*-Serena-*-*-*-* 

-Devia ter imaginado...-falei, que pergunta idiota! 

-É... Então, que tal irmos aos negócios, quer ir ao baile comigo?-ele foi direto ao assunto... Fiquei vermelha, só em ouvir o convite. 

-Negócios foram feitos para serem negociados, e os outros termos do contrato?-perguntei, tentando tirar aquele assunto tratado de forma tão direta. 

-Esqueci!-ouvi-o dizer.-Prometo tudo aquilo... 

-É isso?-perguntei mais para mim, um telefonema tão bonitinho com um fim tão frio... 

-Não... Falta você aceitar, sabia? 

-Tá...-falei meio desanimada. 

-Aceitou ou concordou?-ele insistiu, era esperança na voz dele, o que eu ouvia? 

-Acho que vou pensar, Darien... 

-Estranho, Andrew mencionou que eu só precisava dizer isso para você aceitar.-ele falou. 

-É, mas eu não achava que seria assim, é como se isso fosse uma rotina para você... 

-Certo. Pensa bem, se você quiser ir comigo diga sim que eu escuto.-e a linha ficou muda, não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. 

Logo ouvi a campanhia e fui atender. Olhei para fora e não tinha ninguém, olhei para os dois lados, sem sucesso. Quando ia fechar a porta encontrei um belo buquê de rosas no chão. Com cuidado eu o apanhei, eram belas rosas! Deviam ter sido bem caras. Logo encontrei um cartão: 

"Tudo o que peço é uma noite e tudo o que pedes para isso é que eu seja teu e somente teu... É tão pouco que decidir dar-te mais. Aceite estas rosas como um convite para o baile e uma promessa de que obedecerei a cada capricho teu se me prometeres sua companhia. 

Darien. 

P.S.: Diga "sim" que eu ouço." 

Eu sorri comigo, que liiindo! Um buquê de rosas... E a mensagem até parecia um poema!!! Aiiiii!!! As únicas rosas que já recebi de um homem eram do Tuxedo Mask, e não creio que ele mas tenha dado com o mesmo objetivo que Darien. Sorri mais ainda e me perguntei o porquê de eu não ter aceitado logo? 

Imaginei como eu o contaria sobre a minha decisão, então li de novo o P.S. da cartinha escrita caprichosamente com a letra dele, bela letra para um homem. 

-Sim...-falei bem baixo, com medo de parecer louca ou coisa assim. 

-Então eu te pego depois de amanhã às oito.-ouvi a voz dele dize e deixei o buquê cair com o susto. O Sol se punha e ele estava bem ali no portão de minha casa, me acenando um tchau. Sem ação eu peguei o buquê de rosas e disse um "certo" bem baixinho, ele assentiu sorrindo e entrou num carro esporte vermelho, que por algum motivo estava parado ali sem que eu notasse. E se foi. 

Entrei ainda suspirando e com as bochechas vermelhas, não conseguia acreditar o quão forte Darien tinha feito o meu coração bater. Mas eu não gostava dele, era só que aquilo tudo era novo para mim... Ele simplesmente conseguiu descobrir o jeito de uma menina ficar muito feliz... E o usou comigo. 

-De quem são estas rosas, Serena?-perguntou a minha mãe, na porta para a cozinha. Desta vez minhas bochechas queimaram, tamanha a minha vergonha. 

-Bem, é que, sabe que... 

-Serena... Explique na minha língua...-ela me pediu pacientemente.-mas antes vamos colocá-las num vaso para que não sequem, certo? 

-Sim...-eu disse sorrindo, sentindo uma vez mais o perfume que elas exalavam. Tão gostoso... 

Minha mãe pegou um belo vaso e colocou água, em seguida pondo a dúzia de rosas que Darien me deu... Ela subiu as escadas e botou o vaso em cima da minha cômoda em meu quarto. 

-São lindas!-minha mãe exclamou, lendo meus pensamentos. Logo ela sentou e eu fiz o mesmo.-De quem são afinal? São do rapaz que ligou há pouco? 

-Sim... 

-Qual é o nome dele? Pareceu-me tão simpático!-minha mãe disse e eu sorri mentalmente completando: "quando ele quer". 

-Chiba, Darien Chiba, mãe. 

-E por que lhe deu estas rosas? 

-Ele me chamou para ir ao baile com ele...-respondi corando uma vez mais. 

-Então acho que seu pai perdeu a guerra, você vai usar o vestido no final das contas. 

-É...-e gargalhei leve, minha mãe acompanhando. 

-Bem, deixe-me terminar o jantar e você vá tomar banho.- eu a olhei se levantar e fui para o banheiro. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-* 

Acordei e fui para a faculdade, pensando na minha Coelhinha... Ela de fato tinha aceitado... E eu não podia demonstrar para Andrew o quão eu estava feliz por aquela ajuda... Mas eu o recompensaria um dia. 

Cheguei ao salão de jogos imaginando se a veria, estava um pouco adiantado pra caso ela tenha ficado em detenção, por isso sentei num banco e Andrew logo veio falar comigo, com um sorriso maior que o normal. 

-E aí, meu chapa! Como foi ontem?-ele perguntou e eu me soquei mentalmente por esquecer de contar para ele. 

-Foi bem... Ela aceitou. 

-Ótimo, então a gente se vê amanhã, né? 

-Claro... 

-Trate-a bem, sabe como a estimo. 

-Sim... Prometi para ela que seria gentil... 

-Ótimo, não estrague a noite dela. Por maior que seja seu mal-humor por perder a aposta, hahahahaha! 

-Traz logo o meu café.-falei, tentando quebrar a onda de gargalhadas. 

-Aqui está...-ele voltou com a minha xícara favorita. 

-Será que ela vai vir hoje?-perguntei, casualmente. 

-Não sei... Difícil ela faltar, mas... Pode acontecer dela querer te evitar até amanhã, não é? 

-Sim... Mas espero que não...

-Por que? Pode ser que o grande e frio Darien Chiba tenha se apaixonado?-levantei-me do banco, antes que me denunciasse mais. 

-Quem sabe?-e saí, deixando Andrew com vários pontos de interrogação flutuando pela cabeça. 

E não... Eu não a vi naquele dia, apesar de ter vagado por todos seus pontos prediletos, o dia inteiro. Já estava anoitecendo quando decidi voltar para meu apartamento, ao chegar notei que tinha deixado minha moto estacionada em algum lugar perto da biblioteca, aonde fui numa última tentativa de encontrá-la... Como é mesmo aquele ditado? "A esperança é a última que morre". Tenho que encontrar quem determinou assim, porque isso nos leva a fazer coisas absurdas! 

Caminhando, com os raios ofuscantes do poente na minha frente, fui pensando em como seria amanhã. Parecia haver um monte abelhas ferroando o meu estômago, que revirava incomodado com a ansiedade, sempre pensei nela como um caso impossível, mas desta vez eu podia consertar as coisas... 

BAM! 

-Sinto muito...-falei, tentando ajudar a pessoal com quem tinha topado. 

-A culpa foi minha, eu não estava prestando a atenção com este monte de bolsa, sinto muitíssimo!-falou a garota de cabelos dourados, e que eram ainda mais bonitos com a luz do sol batendo nas suas costas, como uma aparição divina, estava ali a minha Coelhinha, repleta de sacolas ao seu redor.-Darien!? Que coincidência encontrá-lo por aqui! 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-* 

-Parece que somos destinados a nos ver, não é?-comentei, bem surpresa, olhei-o e ele estava meio que em transe, será que o tinha machucado desta vez?-Darien? Darien... Tudo bem contigo? 

-Hã!? Ah... Sim! Eu estou bem, só estava pensando...-ele disse e parecia um pouco envergonhado, ri um pouco, era estranho vê-lo com problemas com as palavras...-Deixa eu te ajudar... 

Ele se agachou e pegou algumas bolsas, fiquei torcendo para que não pegasse exatamente a que tinha meu vestido que eu tinha mandado ajustar. Posso não ser bonita, mas é sempre bom contar com o fator surpresa, hehe. 

Fui direto na bolsa azul, onde ele estava, Darien se assustou um pouco com um movimento brusco e caiu sentado no chão, gargalhei um pouco. 

-Desculpa, Darien! Eu... Eu só queria ajudar...-fiquei um pouco vermelha, ele com certeza se perguntava agora o porquê daquilo, mas nunca pôs tal indagação em palavras. 

Voltou à posição anterior, recolheu o resto, até quando pôde, ajudei com as outras duas que restaram. 

-Estava indo para casa?-ele perguntou, enquanto se levantava e me oferecia a mão. 

-Sim... Passei o dia todo fazendo compras.-não comentei que na verdade tinha sido ajustando o vestido e fazendo hora até ficar pronto. 

-Isso foi só por um dia?-ele perguntou mostrando as quatro sacolas bem distribuídas pelos seus belos braços. 

-Não parece? 

-De forma alguma! Eu podia jurar que havia passado meses juntando isto!-comecei a rir, era a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos deste jeito que eu me sentia tão confortável. Meu coração começou a bater bem rápido ao imaginar que *eu* seria seu par amanhã à noite. 

-Pois eu só estava passando tempo à tarde, além do mais, me quer bem bonita, né? 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Eu a olhei e percebi as marcas nas sacolas, eram em geral de lojas de acessórios e maquiagem, poucas eram de supermercado etc. Ela de fato tinha comprado aquilo tudo para mim! 

-Hã... Claro! Mas não exagerou um pouco?-perguntei já um pouco mais sério. 

-Claro que não! Quero estar linda para que todas me invejem!-ela disse com um belo sorriso. 

-Não é para mim, então?-perguntei com o tom um pouco ferido. Ela me olhou, eu tinha que ter perguntado quilo, né!? 

-Bem... Também, é claro! Tenho que fazer jus ao par que consegui, que pergunta idiota! 

-Que bom...-sorri aliviado e ela me olhou linda. 

-Iii!-ela gritou de repente, meio que quebrando o clima, dei um pulo de susto. 

-O que foi!?-ela não respondeu, avançou pra cima de mim, tentando me tirar as sacolas, eu as segurei e olhei indagando. 

-Já está anoitecendo! Meu pai vai me matar e acaba por não me deixar ir ao baile, tenho que ir, Darien, passa pra cá estas sacolas.-disse rápido, ainda tentando mas tirar, acabou por as dela terem caído de novo no chão. Lágrimas nos seus olhos de desespero por se dar conta da hora. 

-Fica calma... Qual é o problema de chegar à noite?-perguntei, botando as que eu segurava no chão e a abraçando, desta vez eu não tinha medo do que ela iria pensar, ela de fato parecia desesperada. 

-É que meus avós estão chegando e ele pediu pra eu não passar das quatro, mas o vestido não ficou pronto e eu tive que esperar, me prometi que não chegaria muito mais tarde que cinco, mas já são seis e dez, meu pai mandou eu não me atrasar ou meu baile estava cortado. Eu sou uma fracassada! Que droga! Agora eu não vou mais poder ir!!!-ela falou entre lágrimas, mas relaxou e encostou sua cabeça suave no meu peito, era tão bom! Nunca havia estado tão perto dela, mas era um pouco familiar, e agora que estava não queria mais ir a lugar algum! 

-Calma, Coe...Serena. Vai dar tudo certo... Seu pai não vai brigar porque isto é uma bobeira.-disse, um pouco sem palavras. 

-Ah, vai sim! Porque daqui até lá é mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos e com estas bolsas é uma hora no mínimo! Até amanhã, espero...-ela se separou de mim e catou todas as bolsas bem rápido. Já estava indo, quando voltei a mim e segurei pelo pescoço, o primeiro lugar que vi no meio de tanta bolsa. 

-Para onde está indo? 

-Pra casa, já disse, solta, Darien, ou caio de novo! 

-Direção errada, minha moto está no estacionamento da biblioteca. Como imaginei nem sabe onde fica, né?-ela me olhou com interrogações.-Vamos, eu te dou uma carona e talvez te ajude a falar com seu pai. Com estas sacolas, andando, não vai a lugar nenhum, não quero um par todo deformado e marcado amanhã.-ela abriu um sorriso sem preço e me passou as sacolas, para minha mão que as pedia. 

Seria maravilhoso o vento nos cortando, seus braços na minha cintura e seu corpinho colado no meu... 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Andei agradecida, tanto por me livrar um pouco daquele peso, quanto por ter uma carona. Meu pai ficaria tão nervoso com a parte do Darien que esqueceria tanto da moto quanto do horário, hehe. 

Segui Darien até a Biblioteca Municipal e ele me mostrou uma moto vermelha. Pensei, então aonde enfiaríamos tanta sacola. Observei-o sentar e examinar o conteúdo de cada uma e ir transformando duas sacolas em uma, das duas que ficaram ele conseguiu pegar uma minha e enfiar em uma. Ele ia pegar a minha outra, quando eu a agarrei, com cuidado, para não amassar o vestido. 

-Essa vem embaixo de mim.-falei. 

-É o vestido? 

-Sim e só vai ver amanhã. 

-Certo... Ele levantou o banco da moto, tirou o capacete, botou uma sacola, conseguindo, incrivelmente, pôr a outra, virou-se para mim e passou o capacete extra, colocando o dele próprio. 

Olhei o meu, sem saber o que fazer, meu cabelo não ajudaria. 

-Faz em coque apenas, que ajuda.-assenti e o fiz. Ele me colocou, já que ainda me atrapalhava. Sua proximidade era grande e seu cheiro masculino me fazia tremer. 

-Obrigada, Darien...-falei, ponto a sacola no bando e ele me ajudou a sentar cima dela. Ainda me dando uma olhada, como se perguntasse se tinha certeza, para responder assenti. Submisso, ele subiu e me mandou me segurar.-Como!? 

-Abraça a minha cintura!-ele gritou de dentro do capacete. 

E saímos, com aquela sensação maravilhosa de estar voando. Não sei se era por causa do vento ou por estar com Darien, mas eu estava nas nuvens, como no meu sonho. 

Chegamos em casa e o azul do céu já estava bem escuro, apenas em um lado ainda víamos um certo abóbora. Ele desceu e me ajudou. 

-Cuidado para não se queimar.-ele me aterrisou com suas mãos na minha cintura, até sentir o cimento nos meus pés. Lembrou-me muito de meu sonho da outra noite.-Pronto, aqui estamos... 

Estamos frente a frente, eu ainda grogue e ele esperando que eu dissesse algo e sem pensar... 

-Tuxedo Mask... Você me ama?-saiu. Dei um pulo pra trás e sacudi a cabeça. 

-Do quê me chamou?-perguntou ele, tirando o próprio capacete e colocando-o em cima da moto. 

-É, bem... Eu preciso ir, sinto muito... Eu tava meio fora de mim!!! Até o baile, Darien!!!-e fui sair correndo, quando sua mão enluvada tocou em meu braço. Congelei, ele ia me perguntar, ou iria me responder? Qualquer que fosse, eu não queria ouvir. 

-Serena...-olhei-o temerosa.-Você não vai tirar o capacete e pegar as suas coisas? 

Uma gota na minha cabeça, um vermelho intenso nas minhas bochechas, olha só a minha cabeça! Retirei o capacete. Ele simplesmente gargalhou abrindo o compartimento, enquanto me passava a bolsa com o vestido. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Ela tinha me chamado do que imaginei que tivesse? Não respondi a pergunta, na intenção dela, não nem pra mim. Pensei em ir, mas vi a sacola na moto e tive que causar aquele momento um tanto desagradável para ambos. 

Soltou seus belos cabelos e voltou para aquele penteado anterior que eu acho tão fofinho, afinal, é sua característica. 

O baile seria amanhã, mas eu ainda tinha que lhe dizer, de repente me pareceu extremamente errado que ela não soubesse que tudo havia sido um aposta. Em adição, eu lhe diria tudo, ou até onde meu estômago agüentasse sem pôr pra fora a refeição de meses atrás. 

-Serena...-falei, enquanto ela tentava se equilibrar com as sacolas pesadas. 

-Fala.-ela disse, seus músculos atrapalhando a voz. 

-Eu te ajudo, mas antes quero lhe confessar algo.-peguei-as e depositei-as no chão, tento extremo cuidado com a do vestido, resistindo à curiosidade. 

-Confessar? Não acha uma palavra um tanto forte? Parece que fez algo errado...(Anita: Eu já usei esse texto em uma outra história, inédita para todos!!! Acho tão maneira esta diferença, hihihihihi!) 

-E fiz...-respondi com olhos baixos. 

-Como assim?-ela estava relativamente nervosa agora. 

-Eu... Foi tudo culpa do Andrew, uma aposta... E resultado dela fui eu te convidar...-um silêncio repentino. Levantei o olhar e duas lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. Oh-Ou aí vinha uma catarata! Mas não veio, ela engoliu o choro e me olhou séria. 

-Se quiser... Não precisa ir. Se é isso o que está tentando dizer. 

-Serena...-me espantei com o que disse, era extremamente... 

-Sei que sou uma criança e sabia desde o início que irmos seria bom demais para ser verdade, foi bom ter dito logo, do que eu ter que arrastá-lo de má vontade. Boa noite Darien, até qualquer dia.

-Coelhinha...-falei bem baixo. Foi nobre da parte dela, mas não tinha entendido nada. E tudo chegou ao cérebro, ela estava indo e não iríamos mais juntos. Ela tinha entendido tudo errado!-Serena! 

Novamente a segurei pelo braço e ela se virou, milhares de lágrimas, agora, inundavam seu rosto. Estávamos frente a frente e minha mão deslizou levemente até a sua. Gelada e macia... Pura. Peguei a minha outra e esquentei-a. Minha luva eu já tinha tirado antes, então aquela foi uma sensação maravilhosa. 

-Você não entendeu nada, nem me deixou terminar.-falei , tentando dar o meu melhor sorriso, mas a posição agora me obrigava a faze algo sem volta. 

-Como assim? Não era isso o que diria? 

-Eu estou doido para ir com você, Serena. A aposta de Andrew simplesmente virou uma desculpa. Seria incrível irmos juntos. Eu só queria saber se está tão feliz quanto eu, se... Eu não vou enrolar mais. Eu te amo muito, Serena Tsukino e gostaria de saber se também me ama. Apesar de já ter deixado claro seus sentimentos em relação a Tuxedo Mask. 

-Darien...-lágrimas ainda caíam, mas o seu sorriso confirmou que o motivo tinha mudado. Ela me abraçou bem forte, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.-Aquilo foi um sonho... Eu... Eu mudei! Estar com ele e com você é simplesmente parecido, por que... Porque eu também, Darien, Darien, eu também! 

Minha confusão foi igual ao número de vezes que ela falou meu nome. Estar com Tuxedo Mask? Eu nunca a tinha salvado... 

-O quê quer dizer, Serena?-perguntei, tentando pegar o ônibus no início da linha. 

-Eu... Eu também te amo, Darien!!!-ela continuou me abraçando e meio impotente eu a abracei de volta. 

Eu a afastei e a beijei. Seus lábios nos meu... Minha língua pediu permissão para que entrasse no paraíso. Ela meio desnorteada abriu sua boquinha e ali ficamos até nosso fôlego não mais agüentasse. 

De repente ela pareceu lembrar-se de algo, catou as bolsas e saiu correndo. 

-Serena, o quê houve? 

-Meu pai!!! Vai me matar!!! 

-Até o baile? 

-Claro, espero... Até!!! 

-Ei! Namorados? 

-Claro!!!-e ela abriu a porta, gritos ouvidos, montei rápido na moto pus luva e capacete e saí correndo em alta velocidade, com medo de olhara para trás. 

*-*-*Serena*-*-* 

Meu vestido longo, meu salto alto... Tudo ponto e a campanhia tocou. No fundo tinha medo de ele ter vindo de moto. Mas ao descer com o chamado de minha mãe, notei Darien bem arrumado na sala, liiindo, sem nada bagunçado. Numa espiada pela janela vi um carro maravilhoso, constatando minhas esperanças. 

-Darien!!!-falei num grito, percebendo que o ignorara até agora. 

-Está linda, Serena! Agora vamos? 

-Claro! 

Saímos sem que ninguém notasse nosso status de namoro e entramos no carro até o baile. Imaginem que Rei foi com a cara no chão, Lita desmaiou, Mina teve um ataque de gritos e Ami... Ela tava um tanto interessada demais na conversa sobre o Genoma para notar meu par. 

Talvez sonhos não se realizem, mas a vida recompensa dando coisas ainda melhores. Como meu Darien. 

FIM 

Anita, 23/06/2002 

Notas da Autora: 

Terminei antes do que eu esperava. Eu sei que nada aqui é o que estava planejado, mas percebam que não saiu tão mal assim, hehe. Agora eu devo parar com sailor Moon, já chega né? Vamos ver se consigo me concentrar em outros animes e devemos ver fics menores daqui pra frente. 

O quê acharam? Não deixei Serena brava, porque ela não tinha este direito... Logo ela tinha que ficar triste e aceitar a situação. Apesar de tudo... Vamos deixar a raiva pra quando ela descobrir quem é Tuxedo Mask, hehehehehehehhe. 

Mandem comentários para: anita_fiction@yahoo.com eu amo e-mail!!! 

Agradecimentos: A todos os que me mandaram um e-mail ou que me hospedem. Alguns nomes a se citar: Wlad, Fabíola, Hadrian Marius, DS, NGA, Mestre, Rey Hino, Marina, Cyaria e Miaka que foi a primeira a ler metade desta fic... hehehehehe. Aqui está Miaka, desculpa novamente pela Serena não ter ficado brava. 

Sugestões: Puxa! Ando descobrindo tantas fics maravilhosas!!! A maioria já está no meu site, confiram: http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul mas privilegiem o My Angel da Miaka, é realmente demais!!! Eu tô doida pelo quinto capítulo, apresse-se Miaka!!! 


End file.
